The Time Traveling Wizard
by TurtleArmy
Summary: When Harry meets the Doctor, his life is changed forever. As the universes collide, the two must team up to take on an even bigger threat in the battle that is to come.
1. The Blue Box and the Snitch

Harry reached out his hand, hoping he would once again feel to smooth, golden surface of the Snitch. It was the first time in twenty years that he'd played Quidditch at Hogwarts and to be quite honest he'd grown rusty. When he turned, it wasn't quick and slick, it was in fact, slow and clumsy. When he dived he didn't look elegant or skillful, just wobbly un-proffesional. He liked to think it was the burden of childeran and marraige, but deep down he knew it was his work. The last few years had been the worst so far: a fresh batch of supporters of the dark lord. They were underground and pretty harmless. The most they ever did was send threats to the ministry and maybe the odd muggle murder, but nevertheless, the threat had to be removed.

Harry swurved to avoid a Bludger which in turn hit Cho Chang's broom. He watched her zoom away and thought nothing of it until he saw where she was going. There was a massive jolt as Harry's broom shot forward towards a small golden sparkle. Harry's broom plummeted. And then he saw it clearly: about three feet in front of him! But Cho saw it too.

They were neck and neck, chasing the Snitch, seeking the victory. Sudden;y there was a large crack and Cho was sent head over heals! She'd been too close to the ground and ended up digging her nose into the ground, splitting her broom in half.

Without warning, the Snitch shot up into the air with harry in pursuit. They were flying higher and higher into he air and further and further away from the pitch.

"Harry," Ginny called from below "where are you going?"

"I'm getting the snitch!" Harry hollared over his shoulder.

And then something strange happened: there was a strange grating, metallic noise as the wind picked up around Harry. He brushed the hair out of his eyes as he tried to focus on catching the small golden glint. But then his surroundings were changing as the grating started to slow. The cold, grey afternoon faded into a large room with a perculiar pattern on the wall. Harry was dumbstruck. He was snapped out of his trance by having to narrowly dodge a large glass tube. He twisted and turned and in all the confusion crashed into one of the walls.

"Oi," a voice called "that's my Tardis you just-"

Harry got up in a haze of amazement and confusion.

"Hello," he muttered, only half there.

"Hello," the strange man replied "you're here? How can you be here."

"I was at a school reunion. Sorry, I didn't mean to burst in on you like this." Harry apologized sheepishly.

"No, no," the strange man whispered, before letting his face crack into a wide smile as he offered Harry his hand "the pleasures all mine! I'm the Doctor, the eleventh, good to meet you."

"And I'm-" Harry started as he took the Doctor's hand.

"Potter, Harry Potter. Big fan, lovey to meet you," he smiled.

"Er, yes," Harry half-laughed nervously "sorry, but er, have you seen a small gold ball?"

"Oh what? You mean the Snitch?" The Doctor grinned – obviously quite pleased with himself – as he took the small, shiny ball from his pocket.

"Yes that one-" Harry started before, once again being rudely interupted by this "Doctor".

"No, sorry, mine," the Doctor said seriously "finders keepers. Anyway, I suppose you want to be getting back? Here we go!"

Harry clung onto the console as the room started shaking and the grating noise started again.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor grinned as the Tardis spinned and triwled through time and space.


	2. The Doctor and His Death

The grating slowed and stopped as the room stopped shaking. Harry was still extremely confused: he was in some frm of traveling room (a spaceship?) with a mad man that new exactly who he was, claiming to be some sort of "doctor"!

The "Doctor" wore black trousers with braces, a brown jacket and a bow tie. He had his dark hair jelled to one side in a cow-lick fashion. Overall, The Doctor looked very impressive.

"Right step through those doors, and you'll be back on the Quidditch pitch." The Doctor grinned his casual cheesy grin.

"How do you-" Harry tried to ask.

"Long story, ever heard of someone called J.K Rolling?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Harry replied "should I?"

The Doctor thought about this of a couple of seconds before finally shaking his head.

"She wrote a series of very good books – I cried at the seventh – but it turns out that they're actually non-fiction. Which is brilliant, it really is." The Doctors grin turned into a sad smile, his eyes so friendly and inviting that Harry wanted to stay.

And before he knew it, Harry found himself walking slowly towards the white double doors.

"Well," Harry started, forcing a smile "it was nice to meet you, really nice."

"And you," The Doctor smiled, giving him a cheery wave.

Harry took a deep breath before pushing the doors open, but what he saw was not what he expected: Harry had opened the doors to some sort of market place. There were stools everywhere, each selling various goods such as fruit, vegetables, meat and eggs. It was crowded. People pushed past others as they went about their daily business. There were even a few chickens pecking the ground, hoping to find food for themselves.

Suddenly, people stopped and started to stare. Some pointed as others heald their children. Several men pushed to the front: the imperial guard.

"Erm, Doctor?" Harry called over his shoulder in a worried tone.

"One second," The Doctor muttered, not really concentrating, as he pulled a lever on the console. "Right," he said, rushing over to the Harry "what's the-" he broke off "problem... Oh, right. Ottoman Empire. It is an empire at the moment right?" he said, licking his finger and putting it to the air "yep, newly formed. They year is 1453, the Ottomans have just conquered Constantinople and the Byzantium has fell. The Turkish speaking world is very pleased with it's self and so it should be. Oh,"The Doctor realized the spear armed men watching him with interest "hello!"

"Who the hell are you?" The largest and most swine like of the guards asked.

"I'm-" The Doctor started, but he never finished his sentance.

There was a large flash of green light as a loud screech of two words echoed across the market. Two words Harry knew well. Two words etched into his memory.

"Avada Kedavra!" was all that was heard as the guard fell forward.

A tall figure in a black, hooded cloak looked over at the blue box. All the guards were to scared to move, to breath. He then pointed his wand at The Doctor, his ghostly white hand holding it tight, his cold fingers holding grip on the entire situation.

"Avada Kedavra," the hooded figure mumbled in a sinister, insidious voice as the killing curse cut through the air towards The Doctor.


End file.
